tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Heroes vs Villains(TPR2)
Wooper: Last season is still going on but, you may join while that!8 newbies and 15 returnees!This is going to be an epic season on TPHVV Newbies(CLOSED) 1. Squirtle - First123 2.Birrichini-Ex 3.Murkrow-124oeo 4. Sandile-liam is great 5. Turtwig-First123 6. Zomblob-liam is great(he's made up by me, and has two evolutions) 7.Kosuma-124 (Made-up,Electric and Ghost typed) 8.Fred-Ex Returnees Cubone-First123 Caterpie-First123 Charizard-Ex-Cat Ursaring-Ex-Cat Treeko-124oeo Arcanine-124oeo Shiny Magikarp-Ex-Cat Shiny Azelf-Liam is Great Pre-Chat s.Magikarp:karp karp karp*is flopping on the ground*(translation:I CANT BREATHE!) Wooper: You never talked last season and you can talk you know did you not drink the potion to talk? s.magikarp:karp karp karp karp karp(translation:i did but i have to evolve or be in water. it works weird on my kind) Wooper: *Pours S.Magikarp in a water bowl*Should we do the pre-vote now or later? s.magikarp:now. Chaobuu: *eventally wakes up* Urrrgh, the reason why i was eliminated was that i quitted just b4 getting ko'ed Swampert: Ouch, that smarts, didn't it chaobuu! Chaobuu: *has a bandage on* Urrrgh Yeah! liam is great: i have newbies too! Sandile, Shiny Cyndaquil & Gulpin. Chaobuu: later. Swampert: later First123: You can only have one. Chaobuu: *still badly damaged from charizard's attack, then faints* Swampert & Sandile: CHAOBUU! Charizard:hey guys*notices chaobuu*WTF?!? Chaobuu: *struggles to get up, then starts to glow* Sandile: Huh? Gulpin: Is that? Breloom: Could it be? Pre-Vote Wooper: Vote someone off. Caterpie: (CONF)I vote Chaobuu, she needs to go to the hospital. Gulpin: Jigglypuff. Sandile: Jigglypuff. Breloom: Jigglypuff. Squirtle,Zubat,and Cubone: Chaobuu needs to go to the hospital! Charizard:chaobuu s.Magikarp:chaobuu birrichini:chaobuu Ursaring Chaobuu (You can't vote Fred he hasn't arrived yet) Emboar: Jigglypuff S.Cyndaquil: Jigglypuff. Breloom: guys look *notices emboar* Sandile: *gasps* OMG! CHAOBUU EVOLVED!!! Emboar: I quit! Wooper: Jigglypuff is also out! Sandile: was that quick for emboar to quit, wooper? *then suddenly an azelf arrives* Breloom: OMG! Wooper: It was suppose to be a double elimination anyways so I won't count Emboar as a quit. Charizard:*doing a chris impression*what kind of craziness will happen next? stay tuned to find out! Wooper: Watch it! Sandile: *chuckles* Azelf?: *sitting down, looking sad* *sighs* Wooper: Which reminds me*Throws Emboar,Jigglypuff,and Azelf into the limo*Bye! Charizard: :( (CONF) being funny won me last season. wont win me this one i'l bet. Azelf?: *still sad, that he starts to cry, and floats away* Sandile: that wasn't a real azelf, wooper! It's a Ditto using transform! Azelf: *looking sad by the top o a tree* *starts to cry* WAAAAAAAHHH! Pre-Chat 2 Wooper: Why is a Ditto/Azelf in here? Sandile: Beats me! (CONF: A Ditto? he booted a ditto?) I'm pretty sure the real azelf was sad cuz he didn't get to join! Charizard:well he was a little late. and i hear fred AND the annoying orange are comming. Sandile: You mean "coming"? Wooper: I got a phone call that Annoying Orange isn't coming so Azelf can join(If Liam boots out one of his characters) Swampert: For Azelf, i quit. *leaves to go to Total pokemon heroes vs villans afermath* Azelf: *arrives, looking confused* what is up with swampert? Wooper: We need 4 more to arrive and we can get this started. Wooper: Well anyways the commentors and eliminated people are in the aftermath lets check on them Zomblob: Hopefully i make it to the merge! Azelf: *shocked* swampert sacrificed himself to make me join. Aww that's so sweet! Kosuma: Hey, Arcanine: Hi Ninetales: Hi Treecko: Hey Wooper: Let's get this started! Pre-Aftermath Chat Emboar: i should learn from my mistakes & keep trying! Swampert: me too! Teams Suicidal Room Survivors! Wooper: Welcome to the next challenge! s.magikarp:suicidal room survivors? Wooper: You will have to resist to get out of the room while being trapped in a room with Justin Bieber music and you can't break it! Ursaring:remember how that went in charizards video? Zomblob:I'm also a ground and dark type Azelf: I so psyched! EEEP! Zomblob: now That somethong you dont see in madness school! Mr Rude: *in the plane* I'll give you madness *farts* Azelf: *to mr rude* MR RUDE! Charizard:should i show them the dbz refrence video that blew up china jb fred and the aftermath? Zomblob: *to charizard*I don't think so! Remember the time you went to Super smash bros. brawl? Turtwig: I'm scared! Squirtle: We are dead! Zubat and Caterpie: O_O Wooper: Everyone who chatted is safe! Birrichin&ursaring:so are we screwed then? liam is great: My characters will be inactive until i get logged on. my mum says i need to log off, wooper. will b back soon, *in tigger's voice* TTFN. ta ta for now! Wooper: Vote for anyone who didn't do anything this time Ex:do you mean charecters or users? Wooper: Character. Ursaring&birichini:O_________O Wooper: GUYS VOTE! Azelf: Allow me! *boots off mr rude off the set* he was annoying, wooper. That mr rude! Azelf: anyways. i vote fred for being inactive Gulpin: fred Sandile: fred. Breloom: fred. Gulpin: (CONF: Fred didn't arrive at all, so i voted for him) Sandile: (CONF: This fred did not chat at all, maybe he's inactive) Breloom: (CONF: OMG, this is SO COOL!) Gulpin: we should pull ourselves together! S.Cyndaquil: Gulpin's right! We SHOULD pull ourselves together! Zomblob: what is that supposed to mean? Azelf: Huh? Zomblob: *glows* Gulpin: Zomblob is evolving! Zomgoo: *evolves into zomgoo* Woohoo! I evolved! Zubat: (CONF) Ninetales was 3rd last season. Caterpie: (CONF)Ninetales. Squirtle: (CONF)Ninetales. Turtwig: (CONF)I'm scared of Ninetales. Wooper: Ninetales and Fred are out*Throws Ninetales into the Limo and secretly hides Fred* Kosuma: *evolves into Kolikua* *uses Thunder Volt on a ball* YES! Beware of Votes Wooper: Vote for someone but, I won't give you the reason why! Kolikua: Koffing Arcanine: Koffing Murkrow: Koffing Treecko: Koffing *evolves into Grovyle* Wooper: KOFFING IS OUT!We make teams next episode! Kolikua: My next evolvuation is Koluskianioh. *evolves* Electric, Ghost, and Ice type. The Aftermath:First 5 out Comment! Pre-Chat 3 Zomgoo: I can either evolve into Zomblood if I use a Dawn Stone or Zomghoul if a Dusk Stone is used. Gulpin: Nice. Breloom: *to grovyle* I too am also a grass type, also part fighting type. Y did you want koffing booted off anyways. for being inactive? Caterpie: Breloom is friends with Koffing I think... Breloom: Right you are, Caterpie. S.Cyndaquil: I also voted koffing! Azelf: Why? S.Cyndaquil: cuz he was inactive! Turtwig: *Hides in bushes*I'm scared... Squirtle: What's to be scared of? Turtwig: I heard the next challenge that Pidgeotto is picking who he will eliminate. S.Cyndaquil: Are you a timid nature, turtwig? Turtwig: What's that? Pidgeotto: I'm back and I brought my friend who is usually called The Little Devil...Arbok! Pidgeotto&Arbok hold your faith Pidgeotto: We decided the bottom three to be Turtwig,Breloom,and Zubat! S.Cyndaquil: Are you timid, turtwig? cuz i too am timid! Turtwig: Yes... Pidgeotto: And its a double elimination and I choose Breloom to go! Arbok: Zubat, your time is up! Zubat: What did we do? Arbok: You were the first to call me the Little Devil. Breloom: I quit, cuz i going to see my friend koffing, so bye guys Breloom: zubat, if you were golbat. you would make good supersonic waves even better than a zubat! Zubat: Cool, bye the way Breloom you were eliminated before you quit. Breloom: B4 i leave, golbat is more faster than zubat. *leaves* Pre-Chat 4 Vengence Blocks Wooper: An eliminated contestant will give you each a block and you will flip it over and I will see if its a Vengence Block! Zubat: *Hands out blocks* Breloom: how does it work? Elimination Order